


You're Alive

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Arriving in Mirkwood as the King's long since banished Wife and the struggle to fulfill your contract as the King discovers you're not dead as his Father had claimed.





	1. Chapter 1

Being able to make dragon calls. Hobbits and Elves both give off smells that only their ones can smell, yours is apples.  
You are in Greenwood before Oropher comes with his son and his pregnant daughter in law.   
The wife is killed and you were trying to save her but she refused to keep her soul on her body, being too heart broken after being forced into an arranged marriage being unable to be with her One.   
Namo arrives and asks if you’d carry his child, Thranduil had fallen in love with you, so had his father. You accept to save the child, Oropher is pissed to say it lightly, you were all but imprisoned to a small room and a small area he’d garden which Thranduil spent every waking moment with you to watch the growth of his son. You give birth and are allowed to stay, but you cannot leave your room, only Legolas may visit you.   
One day Legolas asked how you came up with his name, you tell him,   
“There is a great tree of silver with eyes of silver ice, that both freeze and burn, he moves with winds flowing around him, atop his head sit berries, flowers, leaves and twigs as the seasons fade around him, within him is the knowledge of a forgotten race, unspoken by those who remember. And in my absence speaks of nothing but apples. You my little leaf came from that mighty tree, my favorite tree in the whole forest, and you my dear little leaf shall grow just as mighty as he is one day.” Tapping his nose.   
He starts exploring the forest trying to find your tree to bring you a leaf from it to make you happy, so you can have a piece of it with you. When he is old enough you are sent to fight in Dol Godur to clear it, after it is clear you are forbidden to return, the king tells his son and grandson you were killed. Everyone mourns you and nobody speaks of you. You were pregnant with your four daughters when you left. They join you on the Journey.


	2. Chapter 2

In Mirkwood  
Your group had been attacked by Spiders which you managed to kill quickly, and as you heard the Elves coming you told the group to put their weapons into your small enchanted bag. Your eyes snapped to the tall blonde Elf leading the group, the Red haired Elleth behind him noticing your gaze as you stepped behind Thorin, You quickly hid your face as the group was taken in, quietly telling your daughters in Hobbittish to do the same, the Dwarves all shielding you.  
You were all led to a large Hallway outside the Throne Room, Thorin leaned in close to you before he was taken, whispering in Khuzdul, “I will ask him about your son.”  
You look back at him wide eyed, “Please don’t!” He looks back at you confused. you had told the Company about your son, but had never told them his name, and you went by lapatte, that was the only name they had known you by in Greenwood. The Elven guards lead your group to the dungeons as you glance up to admire a portrait of King Thranduil, smiling softly, forgetting to hide your face again, your eyes fell onto the face of an Elf Healer, Tala, one of your old friends, your face fell as her eyes lit up at the sight of you, you quickly placed yourself back in the grouping of Dwarves as you rounded the corner and were led down the stairs leading to the dungeon. Tala quickly ran to the King but was quickly turned away being told King Thranduil was speaking with Thorin, she refused to leave and took a seat in the hallway against the wall to wait for the King.  
…  
You quickly slipped into your cell avoiding Legolas’ gaze and leaned against the wall in the shadow near the door as Bofur joined you, your daughters all managing to do the same also using the Dwarves as their shields. Legolas stops after he placed Bilbo into his cell and closed the door behind him asking him in Hobbitish, “Are you a Hobbit?” You turned your head to the side, behind Bofur, pressing against the wall silently listening.  
Bilbo tilts his head to the side at the peculiar Elf who knew his language and smiled, “Yes, I am.”  
Legolas looks at his feet, “My Mother was a Hobbit.”  
Bilbo takes in a small breath, “Im very sorry for your loss.”  
Legolas nods in responce, waving off the Elves staring at him in confusion, not understanding the tongue he was speaking in, only Tauriel choosing to remain but to sit on the stairs at the edge of the walkway silently until he was done. “You didn’t happen to see a silver tree did you?” Looking back at Bilbo eagerly.  
Bilbo pursed his lips in thought fighting through the blur of his time in Mirkwood before shaking his head slightly, “Not that I remember, brown and black mostly.”  
Legolas, “My mother told me about her favorite tree in the forest once, she said it was bright silver, but I have yet to find it. Im not sure how well she would think of me since she passed.” his gaze dropping to his feet again.  
Bilbo, “Hey now, Im sure your mother would be very proud of you. And would probably squeeze you into a tight hug right now if she could. Now I’m not sure on how you lost her, but what I do know about Hobbit mothers is they are abundantly proud of their children, even when they don’t believe they themselves are worth it. Now you mostly by appearance I’m guessing take after your father, but from you merely remembering our hidden language, and speaking it so fluidly, she would be happy you are keeping your Hobbit side alive. Now as a Hobbit, call out to the tree, they listen to us far better than they do for other races. They may not follow our orders, but they do listen, so call out for it, and it may have just been in front of you this entire time. Most Hobbit treasures are like that.”  
Legolas smiling now, “You remind me of her.”  
Bilbo, “Im sure we would get along famously then.” giving a small chuckle as the Prince smiled larger. Tauriel leaning forward seeing your face lean into the light quickly, then pulling back as a tear fell, wiping it away as Bofur stepped in front of you to block you from sight again.  
…  
After their argument before Thorin was turning away.  
Thorin, “One more thing, Thranduil.”  
Thranduil, “More insults or curses?” raising an eyebrow at him.  
Thorin, “Please allow me to finish before you answer.” Thranduil nods and waves his hand for him to continue. “There is a woman in my company. Your father banished her, she did not receive word when you took over rule if her banishment was to continue, The King refused to allow her son to leave the Kingdom and she believes he told her family that she had died, I was wondering if there was any way she could see her son while we are here?”  
Thranduil, “Why should I help her?”  
Thorin, “She has spent centuries without seeing her son.”  
Something ran across Thranduils eyes before his face fell blank again, “If they should refuse?”  
Thorin, “She will understand.”  
Thranduil nodded, “What is her name?”  
Thorin, “Jaqi Pear.”  
Thranduils face squinted as he searched his mind, “I have no recollection of that name but I will look into our records, If her family will see her I know where to send them.” Thorin nodded and turned to be led to the dungeons where her was placed in with Bilbo. Thranduil turned to the guard closest to him, “Go to the library and have our records of banishments pulled and brought to me at once.”  
…  
Legolas left to rejoin his Father, hearing the door at the end of the dungeon click, Tauriel stepped closer to your cell, you wiped the last of your tears and stepped forward to speak with her as Bifur and Nori in the cell across from you watched in confusion.  
You in elvish, “Any chance I could see the King?  
Tauriel, "Not a chance!”  
You, "But it’s urgent!”  
Tauriel, “What could possibly be so urgent?”  
You, "Well see some time ago I was banished..”  
Tauriel, "And you returned, you will rot here then or die, whichever the King decides.”  
You, "Well technically his father banished me, and when the new King takes the throne you’re supposed to get a letter about the status of your banishment, I never received mine.”  
Tauriel, "And just where would they have sent this imaginarily misplaced letter of yours.”  
You, "Well see there’s the kicker, I haven’t had a home since I was banished so there wouldn’t be anywhere for me to receive a letter at, so you see the problem here?”  
Tauriel, "The King is busy, notice or not, you were banished and you returned without pardon from the King.”  
You, "And how exactly would I learn my status without returning, hmm?”  
Tauriel, “He’s not coming down here, he hasn’t been this deep in the Kingdom in nearly a century, you and your dwarves should have stayed in the Blue mountains.”  
You, "Technically I was staying in the shire not the blue mountains.”  
Tauriel, “ENOUGH!!!”  
Dwalin, “HEY DONT YOU SCREAM AT HER PENCIL NECK!!”  
You roll your eyes as she turns, scowling at Dwalin and walked away, "Ok, fine, leave then.”  
Tauriel left and Thorin was escorted back in and placed in Bilbo’s cell, the guard quickly turning to leave. After you heard the click of the door at the end of the dungeon you slid your finger across the back of the lock, using your ability to control metal to undo the lock. Causing Bifur, Bofur and Nori’s eyes to pop open as you raise your finger to your mouth to silence him, repeating the same for every lock until you reach Bilbo and Thorin.  
Thorin, "Your son, I told the King about him, he said he would send him once he checked the records.”  
You, “I went by another name at that time, he won’t find my name, I will see him later.”  
Thorin runs his hand over his face, “Right, I am sorry I should have asked the name they would have know you by.”  
You smile and pat him on the shoulder, “Its alright, It wouldn’t have gone well had you known the right name, he probably would have killed you thinking you were lying.”  
Thorin grabbed you arm before you could move again, “What do you mean?”  
You, “My husband is a very powerful and influential elf in Mirkwood. If he thought I was dead or if he never wished to see me again it could have gone very badly for you all to keep my returning quiet.” Thorin finally releasing your arm understanding why you told him no to mention it before.  
You handed out their weapons again and sneak them down to the wine cellar, on his way back to see his father Legolas saw Nori trailing at the rear and followed you, Tauriel quietly joined him, as he sees you all crawling into the barrels he steps out from behind the wall, “Mother!! You’re Alive!!"   
Dwarves, “Mother?”  
Your daughters heads all pop out, smiling at him brightly, same as Bilbo. You close your eyes then open them and look back to your son, whispering, “We have to go.”  
Legolas quickly looked at their faces, “I have sisters?” you nodded in return as he walked to your side, grabbing you and lifting you into the empty barrel on to of the pile, grabbing a rope from the wall tying it to the lever and leaping into the barrel with you, “I’m going too. Father will understand.”  
Tauriel, “What am I to do?”  
Legolas, “Do as you like. Im going with my Mother..” smiling wider, “And my sisters!”  
Tauriel rolls her eyes, rubbing her forehead. Kill moves to the side of his barrel, smiling widely, “There’s room with me!” Tauriel rolls her eyes and closed the tops on the barrels, stabbing her dagger into the top of the last, putting a small knotted rope through it, handing it to Legolas, making another for herself and mutters to herself in Elvish as she climbs into the barrel with Kili, slamming him against the wall with her long legs as they got comfortable then closing the lid. Legolas jerks the rope, causing the floor to fall out from beneath you and quickly closed the lid on the barrel, hugging his mother tightly as you all flowed through the river until you hit a small island.


	3. Chapter 3

The barrels all splashed into the river below, all falling onto their sides and rolling as the waves carried them along. Your back was firmly against Legolas’ chest as his arms were wrapped around you and your feet along with his long legs were pressed up against the other side holding you two in place as you rolled. The Dwarves could be heard shouting out as their barrels bounced off the waves surrounding the rocks throughout the river, causing them to flip and roll around inside their barrels.   
For nearly an hour it went well, bumpy but well, and you were heard shouting, “Hold on tight, big drop!” As you sensed the water speed up leading to the small 30 foot waterfall that sent the river into a wider, calmer path afterwards. Slamming against the waves flowing through the jet like current leading to the drop loud curses could be heard as they bounced until the barrels were airborne, loud gasps could be heard by all as they suddenly dropped from the sky, earning several shrieks from the sudden plummet.   
Yours was the last to fly, you gripped each other tightly and took in shaky deep breaths as you fell pushing a bit harder on the sides to keep yourselves in place, the barrel shot to the bottom, underneath the waves, water tried to pour in through the hole around the rope holding the lid, you took a deep breath, and placed your glowing hand over the hole around the rope, freezing the water trying to pour through. The sudden seal of air in the barrel caused it to shoot back up to the top of the river, once again causing you to bob along with the current.   
Thorin gripping Jewelia tightly, “Is everyone Alive?”   
Emielle your youngest shouted “Bifur and I are”, Followed by, “Bofur, and Anna as well.”   
“Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Dwalin, Suzsu is with me, Dori, Ori, Nori, Fili with Bilbo.” And it stopped there.   
Thorin, “Kili!!!”   
Fili, “Kili ARE YOU DEAD??!!”   
A loud thump could be heard from his barrel as Tauriel shoved him off of her, as he had latched tightly to her torso as they fell, “I think I am, there’s an angel before me.” Shooting her a wink and earning another shove against the opposite wall with her legs pinning him away from her, loudly groaning before chuckling, the group all groaning in response.   
Ori, “Jaqi!!!”   
You, “Here. We’re both here.” Switching to elvish and whispering to Legolas, “Your friend, her name is what again?”   
Legolas, “Tauriel.”   
You, “Tauriel, is there water in your barrel?”   
Tauriel, “A little, how do you keep them in check, this one keeps squirming around.”   
You both give a chuckle, “Oh he just likes you, he’s not used to being around Elves.”   
Tauriel, “You’re an Elf!”   
You, “I’m also Half Hobbit. Besides my 2 oldest daughters are going to be his Aunts, we are family, besides, you’re taller than we are, barely count as Elves except in age.“   
Legolas whispered, "Which of the Dwarves are they marrying?"   
You, "Thorin and Dwalin."   
Legolas, "Arranged?"   
You chuckle, "No, I’d never dream of it, they fell for their Ones, even penniless beggars would be welcome into my family as long as they are well loved and cared for, they’ve been courting for quite a while since before the Journey in the Blue Mountains. Even if I had objected, they take too much after me, far to stubborn to be moved. Don’t worry, the weddings are a ways off yet, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know them all."   
He smiled bigger as the group fell into a peaceful silence, lucky for them as the Orcs that had been scouring the river side had just missed their conversations. They stopped and gazed at the barrels bob through the water. Their leader gave a grunt, "Just more empty barrels. Lets go back to the caves, it’ll be morning soon."   
The barrels followed the current until they slid along the bar that had been placed to corral them up to the banks of a small island, as they scooted themselves up onto the bank you opened the top of your barrel and climbed out, quickly followed by Legolas, straightening himself back up before assisting you in removing the tops to the other barrels.   
You popped open Fili and Bilbo’s who happily scrambled into dry land breathing heavily as Fili rubbed his back, then onto Ori’s, just as Taureil’s lid shot off and she shoved Kili out into an awkward pile of dwarf, his brother and cousin going to his side to help straighten his limbs out and help him up as Tauriel ran her fingers through her hair mumbling to herself, glancing at Kili who was waving at her and smiling before flipping her hair and joining you and Legolas in aiding the rest of the group. You had managed to get Bombur’s barrel lid off and he wiggles out about halfway before he got stuck, so you and Legolas go over and place your feet on the edge of the barrel, wrap your arms around his body under his arms and give a gentle tug. His barrel let out a pop like a cork in a champagne bottle as he was freed and you two staggered to catch your balance, but managed to keep him upright, and helped him straighten his coat back.   
Bombur turned to you two beaming brightly, "Ah, Thank You Kindly!” As he hurriedly waddled his way to help free his cousins. After you were all freed as you silently did another head count seeing the Dwarves all helping your daughters straighten their hair and coats back. Taking in the surroundings you walked to the opposite edge of the island, staring off through the gentle light coming from the stars and moonlight, leaning down next to the waters edge and placing your glowing hand into the water and letting out a soft whistle sending out echoes through the breeze, the Group all turning to see a large shadow growing in the water and making its way to you.   
Thorin, “What is that?”  
You, “Olive. She’s going to take us to the shore.” They all nod their heads in understanding.   
The shadow grew as Olive’s head started to pop up to the surface as she was nearly 30 feet away, revealing the pale green scales that covered her body, breathing out a small gust of her icy breath. She swam to the shore and rested her head along the bank, breathing slowly surrounding you with a small cloud of frost as she wiggled the webbed barbs around her head which was nearly 15 feet across and 10 feet high, whispering to you quietly in Draconic as she turned her head and you quietly climbed onto the back of her neck, offering your hand to Legolas, who quickly climbed on behind you the group all quietly following you. Olive quietly turning as she swam off to the edge of the lake. Halfway through the lake you dug through your bag on your waist and grabbed a small bag of gold, as a barge came into view you threw it to the Man on it. He quickly caught it out of reflex, nodding his head to you as he continued on his way to collect the barrels.   
Olive hummed to herself quietly as she crossed the final length of the lake, swimming up along the bank, placing her head on the ground as you all climbed down. You rubbed her nose and thanked her before she smiled and swam back into the lake and disappeared below the surface.  
You followed along the river leading from the lake to the Mountain. You walked until you made it to the base of the Mountain, the Princes filling in Legolas and Tauriel on your Journey so far.   
On one side of the river was Dale and on the other was the market city built into small Dwarf mountains nearly a fourth of the size of Erebor, by the Half Hobbits. The small marketplace was built with their houses built throughout the rest of the small mountains with small gardens on the outer edge of the Mountains overlooking the surrounding lands, with a massive forge that connected to the Erebor forges. The Half Hobbits lived in and built so the Hobbits would have a safer marketplace to trade their goods with the Dwarves and Elves. The Elves also preferred their marketplace over Dale as they preferred to be around Hobbits more and that Mithril products were only sold there, being the main reason why Dwarves would go there.   
The group made their way to the Hobbit Marketplace and you unlocked the small door going into the small mountain and led them to your old house you stayed in after you returned from Dol Guldur, the home you had to abandon where Erebor, Elves and Dale fell.   
Walking to the front door with your abandoned garden balcony on either side of the path. You pushed the large green door with rabbits carved into the door open, walking back inside with Legolas shortly behind you, The group all glancing around the Hobbit Hole you had called home. Unlike Bilbo’s home yours was taller, so Legolas and Tauriel were able to walk through it easily. Legolas scanning the walls and seeing your old home and the small paintings that you had made of Greenwood, Legolas and Thranduil for your daughters.  
Tauriel, “So this is where you lived after you were banished?”  
Legolas, “Banished? Grandfather banished you?”  
You, “Yes, but It’s complicated.”  
You and your daughters gave him and the group a tour and started to clean the house up and fix the plumbing and the stove and fireplace as the Dwarves led by Bombur, fixed breakfast. Settling in for a nap after, settling in to a large pile as you slept, using each other as pillows as usual, waking up around midday, leading the group through the Half Hobbit city to the hidden doorway leading into Erebors’ forges.


	4. Chapter 4

The pathway led through the small mountain passing the vast Mithril forge to a small Mithril statue of three Rabbits, walking to the wall beside it with giant columns carved along the wall, pushing along the wall opening the small door leading to Erebor’s forge.  
The group all choosing to wait on the other side of the door as you and Bilbo both went through the doorway and quietly walked up to the giant treasure hoard.   
…  
Bilbo, “So, what is the plan?”  
You, “You draw his attention as he wakes up, I’ll draw him through the mountain and take care of him as you stay safe in the treasure room.”  
Bilbo, using Hobbit magic keeping his eyes on the ground goes invisible to everyone but you, as you are also part Hobbit, stepping behind a column as you walked along the wall with your swords drawn and held them with the blades along your arms and started to climb up a small ledge, staying out of Smaug’s sight.   
Bilbo hid behind another column as Smaug drew in a deep breath, flaring his nostrils.  
Smaug: Well… thief. [sniffs] I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you? Come now. Don’t be shy. Step into the light.  
Bilbo steps out and allows himself to be seen by Smaug.  
Bilbo: I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.  
Smaug: [Draws himself up from the hoard and into full view] And do you NOW?!  
Bilbo: Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug, the Stupendous.  
Making you smile widely at his cleverness.  
Smaug: Do you think flattery will keep you alive?  
Bilbo: N…no.  
Smaug: No indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don’t remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?  
Bilbo: [sees the Arkenstone; tries to distract Smaug] I… I come from under the hill.  
Smaug: “Underhill”?  
Bilbo: [nods nervously] And under hills and over hills my path has led… and through the air! I am he who walks unseen.  
Smaug: [drawing close] Impressive. What else do you claim to be?  
Bilbo: I-I am… Luck-wearer. Riddle-maker.  
Smaug: Lovely titles. Go on.  
Bilbo: Barrel-rider.  
Smaug: “Barrels”? Now that is interesting! And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?  
Bilbo: [feigning confusion] D… Dwarves? No. No, no dwarves here, you’ve got that all wrong–  
Smaug: Oh, I don’t think so, Barrel-rider! They sent you in here to do their dirty work, while they skulk about outside!  
Bilbo: Truly you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.  
Smaug: You have nice manners, for a thief and a LIAR! I know the smell and taste of dwarf, no one better! It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh!  
Smaug: Did you think I did not know this day would come?! That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!  
Smaug draws back to lunge at Bilbo as you draw in a deep breath and let out a large guttural roar that echoed through the Mountain. Shouting loudly in Draconic drawing Smalls attention, “Im Here!”   
Smaug roaring in return, “You let in another Dragon?” giving off a large snarl as he lunged through the large door heading into the Mountain, breathing out a large breath of flame.  
…  
Dori: Was that an earthquake?  
Balin: That, my lad… was a dragon.  
Ori: [sees a red glow from the cave] What about Bilbo and Jaqi?  
Thorin: Give them more time.  
Balin: Time to do what? To be killed?!  
Legolas: Give them time!  
As you loudly roared again, “I’m over here.”  
…  
Smaug now standing in the large entryway, twisted in circles searching for you, shouted: It’s Oakenshield! That filthy dwarfish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn’t he Dragon?!  
Ducking around a large hallway leading to the forges. As Bilbo quietly collects the Arkenstone and followed you in a safe distance.  
You: I’m Here, Come find me!  
Smaug: Oakenshield’s quest will fail. The darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land. You are being used, Thief in the Shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing!  
Bilbo: No… no, you’re lying!  
Smaug: What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give? I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it! My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! And my wings are a hurricane! [Bilbo looks up from behind a column and sees one of Smaug’s scales missing]  
Bilbo: [whispers] So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark.  
Smaug: [hears him] What did you say?!  
Bilbo: [stammers] I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth.  
Smaug: I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief… how do you choose to die?  
[Smaug prepares to breathe fire, but Bilbo looks away tapping into his Hobbit magic again and slips away, invisible, as Smaug breathes fire] You run to Bilbo and sheild him from the flames, rolling into a large empty room and dragging him behind the wall near the doorway.  
Smaug: You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?! You have come from Lake-Town, You and your Dragon! This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake-Men. Those sniveling cowards with their Longbows and Black Arrows!  
The group all sprint into the forges, tired of waiting, joining Bilbo in his hiding spot at a safe distance. You sprint through the hallway and sprint through the pathway to the forges and let out another loud roar as he turned and followed you through the forges, ducking behind one of the columns as he breathed out a large flame, sprinting over one of the walkways letting out another loud roar and he turns in your direction and snarls.   
Smaug: I am fire. I am… DEATH.   
…  
Back in Mirkwood  
Thranduil had spent the entire party in his room with memories of you running through his mind and his dreams, his thoughts running to the woman in Thorin’s Company, and how painful it must have been for the poor woman, whispering to himself, “Jaqi Pear.” still trying to remember anyone with that name.  
He laid back closing his eyes, quickly falling deeply into sleep, feeling as if your arms were wrapping tightly around him. He was back in your old garden when Legolas was still a small child. Walking through the entryway into the garden seeing you and your son seated at your small picnic, with your tea set as Legolas had just finished a large hat of leaves and placed it on top of your head, resembling a large pear. Thranduil gave chuckle as he sat down next to you, “Your looking lovely today as always, and you’re hat looks especially…delicious. Enjoying your tea Love?” giving you a small smirk.   
You squint your eyes and snap back, “Hey that’s Mrs Pear to you.” tapping him on the nose making him let out a quick chuckle.  
Legolas adds in Hobbitish, “JackRabbit Pear.”   
\- Hobbits don’t have a word for hare, which is what Lapatte translates into, so Hobbits use the term JackRabbit. -   
His eyes pop open and sits up, “Jaqi Pear…..Banished?” Smaugs roar echoes through his Kingdom, Leaping up out of bed, quickly getting dressed, running to the door and throwing it open seeing the Guard that had just arrived to give the King a Message.  
Guard, “Your Majesty, The Dwarves have escaped.”  
Thranduil’s face turns into a scowl, “Obviously!” The guard is still standing there nervously, “Is there something else?”  
Guard, “Your son is also gone, along with Tauriel.” Flinching away quietly as if the King would hit him.  
Thranduil thinks to himself, if it was you then his son would be with you and Tauriel would surely follow you after, “Where are the banishment records I requested?”  
Guard, “In the meeting room.”   
Thranduil, “Prepare my soldiers.”, He ran into the meeting room and straight to the stack of books and flipped through the one from the time when you were sent off to battle. His fingers slid across the names as it landed across your name, among each Elf that had been sent with you to keep you safe, so they could not inform him and Legolas that you were alive. His mind flashing back to his father telling him you had fallen, and then having the nerve to pretend to mourn you until he died, letting out a large growl, his face twisting into a snarl as he grabbed the chair nearest him and hurled it at the wall, shattering it as he shouted loudly just as Smaug let out another roar. Breathing deeply now, fists clenched and walked to the wall, pressing his fists and his head against the wall as he growled quietly as he trembled in anger, remaining there until he had calmed down and went to put on his armor.  
He walked through the door running into Tala, the elf woman from earlier who was trying to tell him about you, stopping as he sees the Healer seeing the tears and nervousness in her eyes, “You saw my wife?”  
Healer, “Yes”  
Thranduil nodded and placed a kind hand on her shoulder, “Tell everyone my wife is alive and in Erebor I’m going to get her and my son if I have to kill that dragon myself…”  
…  
Smaug opened his mouth to take another large breath to breathe out another flame as you ran and jumped into his mouth and stabbed through his head. His mouth closing as you shoved your swords in further cutting through the inner part of his skull, letting out a final grumble as he collapsed, causing the entire mountain to tremble.   
All, “Jaqi?”   
Legolas and his sisters all whispered, “Mom….”   
They all hear another slicing sound as they see they tips of your blades through the top of Smalls head cutting in a circle before pushing your way out and climbing to the top of his head and walking to the edge and starting to climb down as your foot slipped from the blood under your boots causing you to fall straight to the ground, face first, mumbling to yourself. Climbing to your knees and wipe the blood from your nose, the group rushing to your side, “Kill a dragon, only wound is a bloody nose…The Dwarves will just love that in the retelling.”  
Fili, “Ahh the truth sounds better though.”  
Kili clapping his hands as he sang his own invented tune, “She slayed the mighty Smaug then fell majestically to her face.”  
Bofur, “It does have a nice flow to it.” nodding his head as Nori and Ori helped you up.  
Dwalin, “Quite a compliment. Fierce yet vulnerable.”  
Bofur now pulling out a notebook he carried with him for his songs, working out the new lyrics as the Dwarves gathered around him, “OK add in the bit about flying into his mouth.”  
Kili, “OOOOOH don’t forget a part telling him to open wide.”  
Fili, “Then adding a loud group clap for his jaws slamming shut.”  
Bofur pointing his small pencil at the boys, “Genius, writes itself.”  
Gloin, “Don’t forget the Companies despair. Can’t have a good battle song without it.”  
Oin, “AND HER ROARING!!! EVEN THE TOUGHEST OF DWARVES WOULD TREMBLE AT IT!!”  
Bofur, “Ahh yes, of course…and working out a chorus about leading him through the Kingdom. ‘Im here, over here, come find me, she roared in her loud serpent tongue.’ and then the bit bout Bilbo and his riddles too, can’t be forgetting Master Bilbo either, have a good long verse or two bout you at the start and then at the end with the stone.”  
Ori, “Down through the hole we gazed, no brain was found in the skull of the beast who dared defy the Mighty Hobbits Quest.”  
Bofur grabbed Oris face and kissed his cheek roughly, “Ahh pure poetry from our young scribe!!!” As Ori blushed madly and the group all patted him on the back.  
Nori, “Brilliant, don’t forget about him boasting of his mighty armor and forgetting about his weakness within…” the group pausing for a moment, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Or something like that”  
Bofur, “Its rough but I like it.”  
Balin, “The forges as well.”  
Bombur, “Add in something like the roar of Smaug was nothing to our Hobbits.”  
Oin, “THE FEAR IN HIS EYES! IMAGINE HIS SUPRISE TWAS A HOBBIT, NOW DOUBLED!”  
Dori, “‘Twas then he knew he was troubled!”  
As Bifur started to work out the rythm to the song.  
The group spend a good half hour on the song alone as your daughters and Legolas helped clean you up and started to fix the public bathhouse on the ground floor. The group eventually joining you, before heading to the large banquet kitchen on that floor to make dinner, when they gave you their first performance of the song.


	5. Chapter 5

Through your dinner your ear perked up, your face turning toward the walls blocking you from the front gate, the sound of heavy marching boots out through the empty pasture surrounding Laketown approached paired with a pair of hooves and the flutter of the fabric from under the armor of the Elves who were silently marching from Mirkwood. Standing up you drew the attention of the others, Thorin’s voice rang out first, “Jaqi, what is it?”  
You glanced back at him, “We’ll have company soon.”  
After cleaning quickly they followed you to the overlook after grabbing your weapons and Thorin’s crown, the moonlight poured in through the open stairway, the light slowly covering your exposed skin from the dark grey tank top under your green vest, the Dwarves boots hitting the stone floors behind you echoing through the vast empty halls as Legolas and Tauriel silently came up behind you. Both drawing their bows and arrows as they reached the middle of the staircase, a soft breeze flowed around you sliding through your long raven curly hair hanging freely to your belt, drawing a breath you stepped closer to the edge feeling the cool air on your exposed lower legs and bare feet under your black knee length pants. Your fingers sliding across the width of the large stone wall before you as you counted at the number of Men from Laketown arriving, turning back to Thorin as he reached the top, “30 Men from Laketown, including the Master.”  
A rumbling growl escaping him as your eyes moved to the field between you and Mirkwood, his hand resting on your shoulder as he glanced at the forest, “What do you see?”  
“Mirkwood’s Army is marching to the Mountain.”  
Dwalin chuckled, “Perhaps he could handle the Master for us. Spare us the misfortune of meeting him again.”  
The Dwarves all chuckled as your pulse spiked catching your first glimpse of the Giant Elk carrying your Husband, taking in each detail of the gorgeous creature as your gaze slowly slid up the long legs resting against the meticulously crafted saddle. Your mind racing with memories of each inch of his body that your eyes covered, the thick muscular legs under the armor and billowing robes under the broad chest coated by the same protective layers, those arms that once curled around you tightly through the painful imprisonment. A flick of moonlight shining off of a long strand of pure white hair drawing your attention finally to the widening pale blue eyes of the King, his lips parting with an inaudible gasp as his Elk shot forward sprinting as fast as its legs could carry it a chuckle escaped from Legolas as his arm curled around your back, “Should I get my Sisters?”  
“Perhaps we should take it one step at a time.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Of course, he’s more than thrilled to see you, I can tell.”  
Thorin, “How can you tell?”  
Legolas, “If he didn’t he wouldn’t be darting out ahead of his Army.”  
Thorin, “Did you want us to let him in?”  
“I’d rather not have to speak with him in front of the Master.”  
Thorin nodded gently brushing a chunk of your hair curling around your neck back behind your back, “We’ll let him in when he gets here, and the girls will stay out of sight until you call for them, take as long as you need.”  
Dwalin grunted switching to Khuzdul, “If you need our aid call out for us, he won’t harm you in these halls.”  
Legolas turned to him, “He would never harm her.” Glancing down at you tightening his grip around your back, whispering In Hobbitish, “He would never harm you.”  
You smiled up at him, replying in Hobbitish, “I know, it’s just been such a long time.”  
He smiled down at you again, “Not really, what’s a few thousand years when we get to be with you again after. Besides, four daughters, that alone should keep him smiling for a century at least.”  
You giggled as your eyes fell to the bridge as his Elk slowed to a near stop, his eyes fixed on you, his breath quickened, the Elk below him crossing the bridge as the large gate opened, softly snorting out a quickened breath as it headed for the new opening in the absence of an order from the King. The King’s eyes dropping finally as the Elk walked into the shadow cast from the Mountain and his view was blocked, gasping as a warm tear slid down his cheek, his fingers slowly breaking free from the fist clenching the reins to brush his cheek dry before dropping again as he headed through the massive door.  
Turning your back to the Men of Laketown slowly reaching the Mountain your feet carried you down the steps again to the main hall in time to see the King’s feet touch the ground before he spun in a small circle searching for you, finally halting as his eyes found you in the arm of your Son. Years of pain and agonizing hope for seeing you again flooding through his eyes surrounded by a blank expression, as you approached him, Thorin’s voice ringing out behind you, “King Thranduil, welcome to Erebor, we can leave our pleasantries for later when you’re caught up.”  
His head giving a quick nod never breaking his gaze at you, you closed the distance walking past him with your hand extended, his long fingers slowly sliding across your fingers and open palm his breath faltering at the contact with your skin, gently curling his hand around yours following you through an open doorway, his grip tightening as a tear slid down his cheek while sliding his hand over Legolas’ shoulder receiving an excited smile in return. Another turn then down a long hallway to the last door on the left finding a small meeting room with a pair of couches, Legolas paused at the door drawing his Father’s gaze as he heard, “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
His hand rising to brush his Father’s latest tear away with a large smile before stepping out and closing the door behind him, the King’s eyes fixed on the door with his hand gripping tighter around yours instinctually as you tried to slip your hand from his grasp, his eyes darting back to yours catching your smile, “I’m going to light the fire.”  
His hand reluctantly releasing yours, standing in the darkened room gazing deeply into your purple eyes, your bodies giving off their normal faint glows, the only light in the darkness surrounding you, “I’ll help.” Flashing you a small smile following you to the fireplace, laying the logs as you added the kindling before he lit it using the matches from the mantle, turning again to follow you to the small couch, his hand brushing yours as you walked, inching closer through the short distance claiming the spot beside you maintaining his contact with your side gently sliding his hand around yours as your eyes locked with his spotting the tear that slid down your cheek.  
“I’m sorry.”  
His other hand curling around yours leaning closer to you, “You have nothing to apologize for,” his lips curling into a gentle smile switching to Hobbitish, “Mrs JackRabbit Pear.”  
A small giggle escaped you as another tear rolled down your cheek, “You remembered.”  
His hand released yours to wipe away your tears staring lovingly into your eyes, “It took some help from Thorin. I found My Father’s records on banishment found your name, I am so sorry, if I..”  
“I know.”  
“Do you know where the others are?”  
“Most sailed, the rest are in Lothlorien except for the twins who went to Rivendell.”  
His hand slid around your cheek gently, slowly inching forward his lips meeting yours as they crashed into his, the kiss quickening while it drew deeper, his arm pulling you into his lap as your hands gently slid over the chest plate of his armor and around his neck, pulling yourself tighter against him. Your kiss breaking with a soft gasp from the King feeling your fingertips sliding around the side of his neck, staring lovingly at your face with a growing smile while your fingertips traced his jaw then slid over his cheek and around his ear while his hands gently slid over your back as he asked, “Where have you been?”  
“We lived in the Hobbit Marketplace near Erebor for a time, then near the Blue Mountains after Smaug.”  
His head tilting slightly to the side, “We?”  
Your eyes met his again, “After I was banished I learned I was Pregnant.”  
His lips parted, his hand sliding over your cheek, “We have another child?”  
His heart raced noting your pause before speaking, partly assuming the worst, “Four.”  
“F.four?”  
You smiled at him, “All daughters.”  
His smile grew pulling you in for another kiss, hugging you tightly, a muffled chuckle escaping him through the kiss before pulling back, his eyes happily sliding across your face then dipping back to regret for a moment, “You were so close, for so long.”  
Your hands rested on his shoulders near the base of his neck, “I wanted them to know about you and Legolas, I am sorry.”  
His hand brushing your cheek gently with a gentle smile, “You have nothing to apologize for. Are they back in the Blue Mountains?”  
“They’re here, waiting with the Dwarves, I didn’t want to throw it all at you at once.”  
He chuckled, “Do they look like you, what are they like?”  
You giggled, “They all have my height, the older two look like me, the younger two have your white hair and pale blue eyes. They’re a mix of both of us, Legolas took to them right away, they’re all very much similar.”  
His smile grew, “Four daughters, I’m guessing, Jewelia, Suzsusienne, Annastasia, Emielleinne?”  
You nodded with a large smile, “I loved the names we chose before we learned Legolas would be a boy.”  
His fingers slid along your cheek, “I am glad you chose them, I am impossibly selfish to ask, but may I hold you for a little while longer before I meet them?”  
You laid your head on his shoulder resting your chest against his as he held you closer, resting his head against yours pressing kisses to your head as he asked you more about your time away from him, eventually finding your way to your feet for him to steal another kiss before following you to the door which opened as you reached for it.  
Legolas smiled through the open door eyeing both of you happily moving to the side watching his Father’s mouth open again slightly spotting your four daughters behind him, quickly closing it as he shot them all a large smile easing their nerves and freeing their fingers from wringing the hems of their shirts. Each introducing themselves receiving a smile of their own before the four of them crashed into him curling around him in a large hug forcing a laugh from the King before he bent to lift them all in a large hug of his own as they giggled happily. After setting them down they all took turns sharing stories and facts about each other including the betrothal of the two eldest, but all agreeing that they should stay together with you in Mirkwood for a short time before they were married so they could grow closer.  
Your happy reunion interrupted by loud shouts, all of them followed your hurried steps to see what the problem was, finding the Men from Laketown being dragged out by the Elven guards, Thranduil stepped forward with a stern gaze listening as Tauriel explained the situation, at Thorin’s refusal to grant ownership of Dale to the Master along with a third of his gold for the treasury of Dale a fight ensued as the Master lunged at Thorin with a poisoned blade. Somehow tripping on his own feet and stabbing himself in his charge at the Dwarf, the ensuing fight came from the Men of Laketown each claiming charge of the city, Thranduil gave a quiet order and they were dragged out with the gate slammed shut behind them as he went to speak to Thorin.  
Through the meeting Thorin turned to Thranduil, “About your jewels…”  
Thranduil smiled at him squeezing his hand around yours as you sat in the chair beside his, “They are not mine.”  
Thorin’s eyes met yours as his face softened in shock, “Oh, they’re yours. When we find them they will be sent directly to you.”  
You smiled back at him, “No rush, though I will need them to wear to your wedding.”  
He smiled back at you, “Of course.”  
Through the next few weeks the Dwarves arrived to help with the rebuild as the Elves helped you regrow the greenhouses in Dale and Erebor, just in time to meet the new leader of Dale, somehow being the only one Man with the common sense to take the job who timidly greeted the Royals he’d requested to meet with before begging for guidance for leading his people safely into the future. As the short battle ended and once the healing had ended your Family headed back into the Forest to start your bonding, eagerly finding your place in each other’s hearts and learning everything the could about their new relations. Each day spent together happily exploring the new home watching as the light returned at their arrival, green leaves and flowers once again spreading through the massive forest around the hidden castle, while each night led to breaking into their spots of relaxation as you were pulled into the strong arms of your King for another night of him once again making up for lost time. Lingering in his arms against his chest as the sun rose while he curled around you again wishing to keep your bare skin against his for as long as he could manage, your return triggering a long lost freedom in the King, no longer rigidly enforcing the daily monotonous meetings and allowing the Elven Lords under him to handle more of their own decisions to allow him his time with you. Each Kingdom taking turns throwing celebrations trying to top the last, edging closer to the upcoming wedding of your two oldest daughters as news spread that your family would soon be growing again triggering a flood of Elves from several different Kingdoms coming to congratulate the Elf King and to greet the long lost Queen and hidden Princesses.


End file.
